Tfrarepairing june challenge responses
by aniay
Summary: tf rare pairing june challenge responses, one for each day of the month. Various pairings, ratings and verses  Each story have it's own warnings inside
1. Limitless:  Percy x Optimus, G1

Rating: G  
>Series: G1<br>Pairings: Perceptor/Optimus  
>Warnings: AU-ish<br>Summary: Perceptor ponders the limitlesness of the .

* * *

><p>Perceptor watched microorganisms under his lenses with awe . The universe was limitless, you could go deeper and deeper still and constantly farther outside and never reach the limit.<p>

The world had beings so small that one could only imagine their existence, no lense magnifying enough to see them and beings so large that even them, Giant Alien Robots, as humans called them, were but a particle in comparison.

The door to the lab chimed open and Perceptor transformed, his optics going to the large frame entering the room.

It was Optimus, large, gentle and full of understanding; Perceptor cycled the air enjoying the cooling effect the gas had on his systems.

Universe might be limitless, theory stating that endless realities was born with endless possibilities. Not for the first time he was grateful for existing in this particular universe.

Universe where Optimus was a great and fearless leader with limitless love for every living being, yet where he offered the part of his enormous self to Perceptor.

The scientist chirped in joy and smiled at the Truck-former."You are early, Optimus."

The smile he got in response was blinding. "Couldn't help myself. I love to watch you work."


	2. Directions: Jazz x Hot Rod, G1

Title: Directions  
>Rating: G<br>Series: G1  
>Pairings: JazzHot Rod, Daniel  
>Words: 252<br>Warnings: SUGARY CUTNESS  
>Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.<br>Summary: Little danny asks for directions to reach Cybrertron.  
>Authors Notes: First today, hope its 2nd June where you live akready :) Once again unbetaed.<p>

Directions

"Second star to the right, and straight on til morning." Jazz said, his voice completely serious before bursting out laughing at the boggled look at Daniel's face visible even in the moonlight.

"That's not funny, I really want to know." Daniel pouted.

"But you won't see it, It's so far away. Not even your best telescope could pinpoint the location."

"What are you two talking about?" Quiet voice asked just beside Daniel's ear and the boy jumped undignified squeal leaving his lungs.

"I was just directing Daniel to Cybertron, Hot Rod." Jazz giggled.

Hot Rod smiled and placed one large finger protectively on Daniel's back other hand reaching to Jazz.

"I thought it was directions for reaching Neverland." Hot Rod whispered.

"Well yes, but then when you are there, you just have to take a ride on a commet's tail to the rings of Freya. Take a leap for a Milky Way and three ways down you're on Cybertron." Jazz murmured, the hand on his back causing him to heat up in light arousal.

"Wouldn't it be faster to take a shuttle?" Daniel asked, yawning, eyes barely staying open.

"It would, but not even half as beautiful," Hot Rod whispered and let the boy lean against his hand warming it.

"I suppose so..." Daniel curled into large hand, falling asleep on the spot.

"Beside who would miss visiting Peter Pan, really?" Jazz asked, almost purring, his optics looking straight at Hot Rod.

"Yes... who would," Daniel murmured sleepily and let himself dream.


	3. Prank gone wrong: Skywarp x Sideswipe,G1

Title: Prank gone highwire  
>Rating: G<br>Series: G1  
>Pairings: SideswipeSkywarp  
>Words: 128<br>Warnings: -  
>Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.<br>Summary: Someone is caught in a prank that was not intended for him.  
>Authors Notes: Feeling guilty for this shorty, because Casha posted TWO stories and I have only one and tiny at that.<br>But there are going to be longer stories from me. Promise. (Not betaed)

Prank gone highwire

Skywarp stared at his lover with angry optics, his chassis dripping with mud and greenish water plants that smelt worse and worse the longer they were on air.

The red mech stared at him with a perplexed look at his face before bursting out laughing.

"You... you... you weren't... Oh Primus! That's priceless!"

"How could you?

"It wasn't supposed to be you!" Sideswipe doubled in laughter. "But I have to say, the mud is said to be good on your complexion."

Skywarp felt the anger boil inside him with every second. He growled dangerously. They might have been at peace but this...

"You do realize this means war?"

Sideswipe smirked and swept the mud from the one angrily glowing red optic.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	4. An Accident, really: Jazz x Optimus, G1

Title: An accident, really.  
>Rating: PG<br>Series: G1  
>Pairings: OptimusJazz  
>Words: 263<br>Warnings: ummmm mentions of accidental body modifications?  
>Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.<br>Summary: Someone is caught in a prank-gone-boom  
>Authors Notes: I'm sorry! *bows* Please forgive me for missing few last days postings. RL took hold of me and didn't allowed me enough time to writeedit/post. Making up for it right now. Also as for the prompt itself. I used online dictionary to translate it and still wasn't sure about its exact meaning. This is what I came up with.

It was all a seemingly unfortunate implications of a badly pulled prank that landed them together, really.

Jazz didn't remember how it all started and why they were both in Wheeljack's lab when the thing went boom; Enough to say that he woke up to Ratchet cursing the ground they walked on.

It wasn't strange, really. Ratchet tended to loose his temper, but what was strange, was what Jazz perceived as warmth surrounding him from behind and as strong presence somewhere very close.

"Calm down, Ratchet; it's not like any of us has been deactivated. Jazz shivered as the deep voice of his leader vibrated through his chassis."

"Are you _mad_, Optimus; you got yourself melted together! Do you really expect me to be happy about all of the slag I'm going to get through just to separate you, not to mention the process of recreating all the Slagging armor?"

"No, Ratchet." Optimus sounded chastised.

"Good, now keep quiet and better get used to being constantly together for a while. That's not going to be a quick separation."

And well, while their case was quite unusual, and often caused laugh and snickers behind their backs, no one would dare to laugh at Prime in his face.

Jazz had the perfect opportunity to learn what a mech Optimus really was and he found out that he didn't mind spending all his time with that mech.

By the time Ratchet separated them Jazz was head over heels for his leader.

Both: Jazz and Optimus was sure to thank the prankster who blew Wheeljack's lab up.


	5. Carried away: KnockOut x Sounwave, Prime

Title: Carried away.  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Series: Prime  
>Pairings: Knock OutSoundwave  
>Words: 216<br>Warnings: tentacles :D and possibly bit OOC  
>Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.<br>Summary: Megatron finds himself amused with what he finds.  
>Authors Notes: ^_^<p>

Megatron was tempted to laugh. He would if it were anyone else (coughStarscreamcough); oh he would not deny himself the pleasure of laughing at his backstabbing second but this...

"Well, well well; What do we have here?" He intoned, letting the amusement color his voice.

"Lord Megatron," Knock Out acknowledged, nodding his head despite his humiliating position. He hung upside down, completely entangled in Soundwave's countless tentacles.

"How has that happened?" Megatron queried.

"An accident, my Lord," Knock Out explained calmly "Soundwave offered his help in buffing my armor. With his tentacles the process is not only quicker, but also more..."

"And why is your interface cover open?" Megatron interrupted. Knock Out was babbling in an unusually manner.

"...Did you ever have occasion to experience buffing by tentacles... my lord?"

"No, I have not." Megatron was intrigued.

"Their unique build makes their tips extremely sensitive and arousing at the same time. The current generated by thousands of sensors sets off ones armor's tactile net. I got... carried away, sir."

Megatron eyed Soundwave curiously but the recordicon only stared impassively.

"It still doesn't explain my question. It baffles me how did you get so... entangled, Knock Out?"

"I decided to return the pleasure." Knock Out stated simply, which had Soundwave's replay activating.

"I got... carried away, sir."


	6. Taken by surprise: BluestreakxOptimus G1

Title: Taken by surprise  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Series: G1  
>Pairings: BluestreakOptimus  
>Words: 158<br>Warnings: -  
>Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.<br>Summary: Blue disarms Optimus with a question the leader didn't expect  
>Authors Notes: Forgot to mention that last three ficcies was betaed by my one and only spark-sis femme4jack. Thanks honey. This one is unbetaed.<p>

Taken by Surprise

If Optimus wanted to describe Bluestreak's current expression the most fitting word would be: disarming.

He could still recall look the gunner had just few orns ago. Optics cycled tight, high magnification turned on. His battle routines had hummed threateningly, guns drawn, cycling with intent to kill. Gray armor pulled close to him making it impenetrable.

Bluestreak held two sides to himself. The one of ruthless sniper and one of sensitive, friendly mech.

Now it was the second Bluestreak that stared at Optimus with hopeful expression, asking him for an in into his relationship.

"I cannot promise you anything, Bluestreak, but I will discuss this topic with Ratchet and we will inform you of our decision."

Bluestreak beamed.

"So that's a definite maybe, right?" He squealed and thrown himself at Optimus lipplates meeting closed mask with a clang -smack of a haste kiss. "You are the best Prime, Optimus."

He sped away leaving befuddled Prime in the hallway.


	7. The slag?: Ironhide x Megatron, BV

Title: The slag?  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Series: Bayverse  
>Pairings: IronhideSkywarp, Ironhide/Megatron(mentioned)  
>Words: 277<br>Warnings: -  
>Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.<br>Summary: Ironhide is furious, everyone tremble in fear  
>Authors Notes: A lil, hopefully funny tibid. Unbetaed<p>

The slag?

"What in _Primus_ name is that?"

The question reverberated through the hall, everyone going silent in an instant.

Ironhide glared at them with heat in his optics and every single person present felt the cold shiver of dread running down their spines.

Then optics and eyes looked at the little, a4 sized piece of paper held between Ironhide's enormous fingers.

"I repeat, what the PIT is that?"

"A picture?" Someone brave, or stupid, from the inside of the hall supplied quietly.

"I can see that," Ironhide snorted and it was a terrible sound. One that could freeze Energon and stop hearts. "What I mean is _why_ of all things is this a print of me and, pit-spawned, glitched... MEGATRON, in what you humans consider an intimate position?"

The silence became palpable, smell of fear radiating from both humans and Cybertronians alike.

"First: if I ever get the slagger to my berth I'll be sure to stick _my_ cannon up his port and second: If you want to draw me, do it anatomically correct; my cable is thrice the size it is on that picture, understood? Dismissed!"

He paraded out of the hall leaving the shocked audience inside.

:Nice work, 'Hide! They won't get themselves up for quite some time.:

:Coming from you I'll take it as compliment, though I'm not sure if I should be appalled or happy by it.:

:Your highgrade will be waiting at your quarters. You officially outdid me in prank pulling.:

Ironhide smirked to himself. :Of course I did, I'm older, much longer time to practice, wimp.:

The voice on the other side laughed. :It's Skywarp, Rusty..:


	8. In the safety of: OPxKnockout, Prime

Title: In the safety of my processor.  
>Rating: R<br>Series: Prime  
>Pairings: Knock OutOptimus  
>Words: 341<br>Warnings: Sticky ideas some d/s imagery  
>Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.<br>Summary: Optimus likes to fantasise in the safety of his processor  
>Authors Notes: GAH. Not even half as hot as the other fills for this one but I still hope you'll like. Unbetaed again. Oh and I do own the rest of the lyrics. Came up with it myself. Don't mind the crapiness - not a lyrics writer :P<p>

In the safety of my processor__

_So much that I want to do when I dream I'm alone with you_  
><em>So much that I want to say when I dream you don't turn away.<em>

Optimus listened to the tacky song and hummed along, his processor stuck thinking about one, red mech.

_We're enemies out of my dreams, and lovers within its seems._  
><em>If I could kill you ever, would mean you'll be mine forever.<em>

The offhand comment, appreciative look and Optimus found himself dreaming about the red 'Con, constantly. Drawn to him and attracted.

Whenever they met on the battlefield, it took all of Optimus' concentration not to stare. At those perfectly polished armor, gleaming chassis, luscious curves of artistically chiseled body.

Outside of his dreams he could only hate himself for this new found desire, when within his processor Knock Out was allowed everything and anything he could ever want.

Within his dreams Knock Out was fingering his rims with perfect, skilled hands and Optimus was purring at the attention, his fans going full-time as his body heated up. When he closed his optics he could feel the ghost of imaginary glossa licking the edges of his helmet. He could imagine those sinful mouth sucking on his finials just before Knock Out grabbing him and kissing thoroughly. The imaginary glossa thrust into Optimus' parted mouth, claiming him.

In his dreams he could be bound to the berth and fragged senseless, Knock Out snarling and moaning and calling him drone, and slut... Optimus shivered as the word sounded in his head the taste and connotation completely shameless and so heavy, heating his pleasure centers.

Outside reality he had Knock Out on his mercy, pleasuring him on his knees, hands bound, optics flaring with hate and want.

In his dreams Optimus was free to explore every naughty possibility in existence. In reality he could only watch and crave guiltily storing every fantasy into his memory core for his processor to use it later. For safe place inside his head where he could live them through.


	9. Nobody knows: Ratchet x Bumblebee, TFP

Title: Nobody knows  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Series: Prime  
>Pairings: RatchetBee  
>Words: 190<br>Warnings: mentioned character almost-death, darkish, angst

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
>Summary: Ratchet keeps many secrets<br>Authors Notes: Had to take a break. Especially as two prompts turned big, one being also an answer for tfanonkink prompt, other still in the writings This one unbetaed.

Ratchet watched Optimus fade, guilt twisting his insides with the ruthlessness of a Decepticon interrogator.

He had failed, they all had, but he was the one guilty.

He wanted to save Optimus, but only managed to place him in stasis, now closed in a pod the machines keeping their leader alive, keeping the hope alive.

Ratchet jumped up as a hand was placed on his hip and mournful warble came out from Bee's vocalizer.

"I know, Bee, I know; We all miss him."

Ratchet hugged the yellow scout and Bee cooed comfortingly extending his EM field to stroke over Ratchet's overtaxed systems and circuits."

The younger bot was a treasure to have by his side, Ratchet mused; In this great tragedy he gave the support that no older mech could ever give, the support of youth and trust.

Yet, not even Optimus had known. Ratchet didn't like to flounder his relationships around, but he should have told his best friend. Now it was too late.

Bumblebee felt his field wavering in distress and stroked his shoulder.

"Yes, everything will be okay", Ratchet said not really believing his words.

Nobody knew.


	10. Life debt: Megatron x Mirage, BV

Title: Life debt  
>Rating: NC-17 to be safe<br>Series: Bayverse  
>Pairings: MegatronMirage  
>Words: 201<br>Warnings: gore, disturbing imagery, possible non-con or dubcon, mention of character death

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
>Summary: Life debt is the one hardest to pay.<br>Authors Notes: One of those prompts I knew right away what bots to write for.

Mirage looked at Megatron from afar; he couldn't help the cold dread washing all over his plating as the Decepticon leader tore to shreds what was still left of Jazz.

Energon-stained hands ripped through the plating, Decepticons around quiet in terror as they watched their leader loose their mind.

Mirage fought the urge to run and kept watching, least of things he could do for Jazz, for himself, for Megatron.

Then the red crazy optics met his and Mirage fought the urge to flee once again. He was here only to watch the spectacle of gore and be reminded just why he was still alive.

Megatron had saved him once - life debt heavy on his processor and his circuits, binding him better than any shackles would.

Mirage gulped as the Leader approached. The gray mech had once been his hero, his savior, someone Mirage had trusted. Now in the red optics nothing was left of the wild fire and instead a pure madness was shining through.

Still Mirage closed his optics and imagined the Mech he used to fall for. He imagined clean and well kept hands, instead of those energon stained ones touching him, claiming, hurting, completely helpless.


End file.
